


Restraints

by faithinthepoor



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Force challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraints

Lilah will never do what the detective wants. She’s never been a fan of bondage but she needs Lilah to tie her up, needs it to not be her fault that she is doing these things with Satan’s handmaiden. Sometimes Lilah will chain her to the bed, her handcuffs have never felt so useful, but she won’t force herself on Kate, she will leave her naked and tethered until Kate pleads, until she begs. Her hate for Lilah has only grown since they started this thing and the feeling is probably mutual but that only makes Kate want her more.


End file.
